This sort of superheated steam generator, for example as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, is one that includes a saturated steam generating part adapted to heat water to generate saturated steam and a superheated steam generating part adapted to heat the saturated steam to generate superheated steam.
The superheated steam generated by such a superheated steam generator is used for purposes such as to sterilize food before packing the food and to heat food in dining venues such as restaurants.
Meanwhile, a conventional superheated steam generator takes, for example, approximately 20 minutes to generate superheated steam of 700° C. from water at ordinary temperature even in the case of employing a relatively efficient induction heating method as heating means. In other words, the superheated steam cannot be generated until the above-described period has passed after attempting to dispense the superheated steam, and as a result, service providing time may be delayed, preventing customers from being satisfied in dining venues such as restaurants.
On the other hand, in the case of continuous operation of the generator to keep generating superheated steam, the above-described waiting time does not occur. However, in this case, even while superheated steam is not required, energy is continuously wastefully consumed, which is not preferable.